Discoveries
by WR63
Summary: When Luciano pushes Feli a bit too far, Feliciano's mafia side begins to show. Kinda Mafia AU Has 2Ps.
1. 1!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia.**

It was a meeting of nations, different from a world meeting because the nations from both universes attended. Feliciano had been oddly quiet, and had been glancing nervously at Luciano. The red-eyed Italian, however, seemed to be ignoring Feliciano all together. This didn't go unnoticed, and many nations were worried that Luciano had done something terrible to the normally carefree nation. Most would have never guessed what had really happened...

_About an half an hour earlier_

Luciano had cornered Feliciano in an abandoned room before the meeting.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Feliciano squeaked, obviously quite terrified, even more so because Luciano had one of his knives out.

"I don't want to die, and-"

"I'm not after you." Luciano said, cutting off Feliciano's rant before it started.

"Then why...?" Feli asked, confusion evident on his face.

"You're too weak, and I think I've found a way to make you stronger." Luciano said with a smirk.

"How?" Feliciano asked, he didn't want to be strong, but hearing the other's idea couldn't hurt, right?

"Kill your family a few times, torture them, I may even find a way to permanently end their lives." Luciano answered. Upon hearing this, Feli gasped and his eyes widened.

"I've found that emotional damage can really change a person, especially if they know what happened was their fault." Luciano continued.

"Lovino shouldn't be any trouble, he's almost as much of a coward as you, always running back to Spain, and perhaps I'll take your precious little German down a notch or two if he gets in the way." Luciano had been walking closer as he spoke, causing Feliciano to back up until he hit the wall.

"And then, that little brother of yours, I'll make sure you're there when I get to him, I'll-" Whatever Luciano was going to say was brought to a sudden halt when Feliciano drew a pistol and shot the hand that had been holding the knife. This happened in less than a second, and before Luciano had a chance to react, Feliciano had cocked the gun again and had switched their positions, holding the gun to the other's head.

"Lasciami stare la mia famiglia." (Leave my family alone.) Feliciano said with more malice than Luciano had ever heard from him.

"If you hurt any of them, you will never be safe in this universe again." This said, Feliciano stepped back quickly and shot the other again, in the shoulder this time. To Luciano's surprise, his counterpart seemed to be enjoying this, and not in the happy-go-lucky way he usually had. It seemed as though he was contemplating shooting his counterpart again, to make sure he couldn't go for a knife when the door opened.

"Fratello?"(Brother?) An Italian voice asked. It was Flavio. Feliciano's eyes widened and he dropped the gun and raced past the blond Italian.

_Back at the meeting with Feli _

Feliciano was terrified. What had he been thinking? Maybe he hadn't been. What had happened? He hadn't dealt with the mafia in years, but that was the only explanation he could come up with. That was how he had acted back before he got out, which had hurt because he had to let them kill him. Even back then though, he had never acted like that in front of another nation. What if Luciano went through with his threats? Feliciano knew that there was no he'd go through with his own. He glanced at Lovino, despite what people may think, Lovino had never been involved with the mafia. Even if he seemed more the type. Although, perhaps, it may be better to get back in, just in case...

_Back at the meeting with Luci_

Luciano should have killed him right there, at least once, perhaps a few times. He would've if it were a nation from his own world, but he just was too surprised. A threat on his life was the last thing he expected from Feliciano. Luciano glanced down at his hand that still had a slight scar on it. Most of the damage had already healed. The wound on his shoulder was still there though, since it had taken a few minutes to get the bullet out and Flavio had refused to help, saying he didn't want to get blood on his clothes. Luckily for him, Luciano always brought an extra change of clothes in case he got blood on one pair- preferably someone else's blood. He honestly wouldn't bother, but they always took Flavio's car. He glanced at his brother, then at Lovino. It would be interesting to see exactly what Feliciano meant by that threat. It would be nice to see his counterpart like that all the time, but which one to take down first? Not the kid, that would be last. Should he go after Lovino or Ludwig? It could be fun to attack the German that his counterpart cared so much about when he wasn't expecting it. He'd ask Flavio for his opinion, not that it would help much...

 **A/N -So, enough people like this story for me to continue it- I changed this chapter up a bit.**


	2. 2?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia.**

_ With the 2P Italians_

"Flavio, I need to ask you something ." Luciano said once the two brothers he arrived home.

"Anything dear." Flávio said, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a hook by the door.

"Hypothetically, if I were to go after one of the nations from the other world, should it be your counterpart or the other Germany?" Luciano asked his blonde brother.

"When I said 'anything ', I meant things brothers would normally talk about, not things you and your friends talk about." Flávio said, shooting his brother a slight glare and setting his rose-tinted sunglasses down on the table. Luciano scoffed, he had talked with his brother about much worse topics before.

"Why do I even bother trying to go to you for advice?" Luciano sighed after a while.

"I don't know, go ask that German that always follows you around." Flávio snapped at him. Luciano just rolled his eyes, like he would ever go to Lutz for advice. Luciano sat down on the couch, putting his feet on the table just to annoy his brother. Flavio sighed, looking at the brunette.

"Well, you've already broken one Germany." Flávio said after a minute, "Do you want to go for another?"

Luciano took a moment to consider it, if Ludwig was even half as fun as Lutz had been, then he would certainly attack the German first. Feliciano seemed more fond of Ludwig than of his own brother anyway.

_With 1PItaly_

Feliciano sighed, he had contacted a few of his old connections- the ones that knew of his nation status. Technically humans weren't supposed to know, but when you get shot in the heart and don't die, sometimes it's just better to explain the situation. It would take about a month before he would be able to start getting really involved. Of course, he couldn't let his brother know, that wouldn't do at all. In fact, nobody could know, they would all try to protect him, and he didn't need protection, at least not for this. This time he had to protect them. He jumped as his phone rang, but relaxed when he heard Germany's voice on the other end of the line. Ludwig was already calling to remind him about the next meeting. Feliciano looked over at his calendar, the next meeting was May 17, and the date had a bullet hole through it. That was just one disadvantage of getting back in the mafia, it badly affected his personality.

The people they associated with affected them the most, and since they were usually with their people, that is what showed the most. However, with his mafia evolvement, he knew he w/ould have terrible mood swings until he was able to get a steady schedule. Feliciano had always been good at hiding the violence the mafia gave him from other nations, but at the last meeting...

Feli shook his head, it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it, after all, he had to get ready for his meeting with Ludwig, they would be training with Kiku later!

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter is short, and most will be, so, what do you think will happen next? I always love your reviews.**


End file.
